kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog Wild
Frog Wild is the 97th episode (95th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the last episode before the Fright to the Finish saga. Synopsis Kirby becomes possessed by a frog-like demon which makes him attack and almost destroy Cappy Town. Episode Summary Whilst Kirby is playing outside chasing butterflies, Kirby sees a strange frog (who incidentally just ate the butterfly Kirby was chasing). After the pair "talk" to each other, Tiff and Tuff arrive and see Kirby, but strangely the frog isn't there. They remind him that they were going to the mayor's house to help Hana out before being treated to dinner, rushing off not realizing the change that Kirby has undertaken. Kirby begrudgingly follows. At the Mayor's house, whilst Tiff and Tuff are helping set the table for dinner, Devil Kirby makes his first strike by attacking Hana and ruining all the washed laundry she just did. Tiff, Tuff and the Mayor do not believe that he did such a thing until they hear a commotion at Curio's shop - Kirby has attacked Curio and destroyed all of the antiques there. Whilst the others are at Curio's asking for his story, Kirby is at Tuggle's convenience store, causing more havoc. Kirby then goes to a Cappy's house; he spray-paints both the house and its owner (implied in the 4Kids Dub) before heading to Mabel's, where he smashes her crystal ball. He finally decides to steal the Mayor's car and, while everyone is discussing the previous two atrocities Kirby has committed, tries to run them all down. They all get out of the way and Kirby crashes the Mayor's car into the gas station, causing it to explode. Tiff still cannot believe that Kirby is doing such things. Meanwhile, all the pandemonium has not gone unnoticed by King Dedede, who is annoyed that Kirby is now besting him at what he does best - causing havoc to his people. And, after being teased by Escargoon, decides to go kill Kirby himself once and for all and prove that he's the one and only dictator of Dream Land. Kirby, in the meantime, goes to an empty Kawasaki's and starts to trash the place, and also revealing the true face of Demon Kirby. When the King arrives, witnessing some of the chaos caused, he won't stand for it (claiming he "can do way more bad stuff than him!") and attempts to confront Kirby, but is promptly intimidated by Demon Kirby, who has picked up a sparking electrical appliance. The king concludes that Kirby really wouldn't do such atrocities, after being confronted by the other Cappies to take action, but knows nothing about how this has happened. Kirby, meanwhile, throws the appliance he was holding, setting Kawasaki's restaurant on fire and stealing King Dedede's Limousine. Dedede and Escargoon chase after him whilst the others try and put out the fire. Kirby, however, decides to run the king and the snail over but they get out of the way quickly. Kirby crashes King Dedede's Limousine into the police station, causing it to explode. That night, all the Cappies are in a panic with Demon Kirby on the loose, with some of the grown ups hiding in the prison cell, the only thing that escaped the second car crash earlier. At Castle Dedede, Dedede summons the N.M.E. Sales Guy, and after winding the king up by mimicking whatever he said, states that it is the work of the Demon Frog - A monster that Dedede purchased some time ago, that escaped when it startled both the King and Escsargoon by jumping onto them. It is then revealed that the Demon Frog jumped on Kirby earlier and possessed him, turning him into Demon Kirby. Tiff, Tuff and Meta Knight hear this and set out to try to drive the monster out. Dedede, however, orders Customer Service to take the Demon Frog back, since he claims to be the heavy around here. However, Customer Service states that the Demon Frog has a natural enemy, known as the Heavy Anaconda, giving Dedede the chance to get rid of Kirby. Dedede then orders the Heavy Anaconda from Nightmare Enterprises in order to get rid of the Demon Frog. After this, Waddle Doo bursts in panicking, announcing that Kirby is attacking the castle. After witnessing Demon Kirby attacking the Waddle Dee guards, Waddle Doo tries to attack Kirby, whilst the king shuts Escargoon up using duct tape, and in doing so gets an idea on how to get the Demon Frog back. Waddle Doo's attack doesn't go quite to plan, with Kirby spinning him around and around, before throwing him away, only to have Tuff notice Kirby's devil wings on the back. Dedede goes for the Demon Frog, only to miss and have Kirby jump on his back like a bouncy castle. Tiff begins to plead with Kirby to stop all this and Kirby seemingly returns to normal for a while, before playing bouncy castle with Dedede again. Meta Knight notes that it doesn't have complete control over him, claiming that "controlling one as pure as Kirby is a virtually impossible task" and tells Tiff to plead with him more. She does so, and Kirby is back to normal long enough for Dedede to snatch the frog with the tape and then he decides to attach the frog to himself, becoming Demon Dedede. The others say that turning himself into a demon was a stupid thing to do as Tiff tells Kirby to get out of the way. Demon Dedede proceeds to pummel Kirby into the ground, but before he can make the final blow, Heavy Anaconda shows up and eats the Demon Frog and a now normal Dedede, who had seemingly forgotten that he ordered the beast earlier. Escargoon pleads with Kirby to help the king, and although Tiff and Tuff say that it's his own fault, Meta Knight observes that the king dosen’t deserve a terrible fate, however, that they can't leave the monster there. He's soon proven right when Heavy Anaconda decides to attack the others as they run away. Tiff summons the Warp Star for Kirby, and gives Kirby a torch to inhale once they are outside to become Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby uses his Burning and Fireball Spin attacks to defeat the huge snake and save the king. In the Japanese script only, Meta Knight closes out the episode by telling Tiff and Tuff that the time that Kirby gets truly angry is "when the justice of the universe has been crushed underfoot." The 4Kids dub has him instead hint towards a "greater enemy." Changes in the dub * The scene where the possessed Kirby spray-paints a house was removed from the English dub. * The scene where the cappies are stuck in Samo's bar was removed from the English dub and replaced with a scene of a destroyed house. * The Kanji on one of the picture frames in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant was airbrushed out in the English dub. * Kirby's flashback in the 4Kids dub has the screen slightly more fuzzed up than it is in the original. * The ending of Kirby's flashback going to the next scene is different between the original and the dub. In the original, the screen will fuzz up and then goes out of the flashback while in the dub the screen will turn transparent and then disappear, going out of the flashback. * In the original version, the N.M.E. Sales Guy simply repeats what King Dedede asks or says, seemingly mocking him. In the dub, however, he actually answers, or contributes to, King Dedede's questions or statements. * Meta Knight's last line in the 4Kids dub is completely different. Instead of explaining what truly angers Kirby, he instead says he will have to face a greater enemy soon, foreshadowing the Fright to the Finish saga. * In the original version, the Demon Frog's (Devil Frog in Japanese) power is explained as the ability to multiply the malice and hatred in its possessed victim by one million. This is not stated in the 4Kids dub. Errors *Although the scene where Kirby spray-paints a house was removed from the 4Kids dub, you can see a split-second of the scene between the point when Tuggle's store is destroyed and switching to Mabel's place. *In the 4Kids dub, Tiff mistakenly calls Tuggle "Tuggler". However, she could have tripped up when calling his name. Trivia *This was one of the four episodes that did not air during the main run of the US dub for reasons known only to 4Kids Entertainment. It was later aired as a "fourth season" with other episodes. *''Frog Wild'' is a pun on hog wild, a state in which a person does things he/she would not normally do, and in a feral and callous manner. *The only ones noticing Kirby's change of personality before he starts causing trouble are Mr. Curio and Mabel. **Mr. Curio notices that something is wrong with Kirby, whereas Mabel notices that Kirby is not himself. **Hana, after telling how Kirby attacked her, mentions that something has gotten into him, which is literally correct. *Interestingly, Kirby has his own mallet, as seen when wrecking the convenient store. * Despite causing major damage (with no one being informed about the Demon Frog), Kirby is still liked by the others in later episodes. This could be because of different reasons: **Kirby might have apologized for causing trouble. **Someone might have eventually informed the town of the Demon Frog. ***Even then, it is possible neither of the two scenarios happened, as the next episode would lead to the Fright to the Finish saga, where the Cappies are still angry at Kirby (albeit for a different reason). *After Kirby breaks Mabel's crystal ball, her reaction is a parody of the famous painting, "The Scream." *In Kirby Star Allies, Kirby’s possessed design from this episode is seen in the title screen of the Soul Melter difficulty of The Ultimate Choice. **King Dedede's muscular form after being possessed by the Jamba Heart in the same game also appears to draw inspiration from when he was possessed by the Demon Frog. *The music in the Japanese version when Kirby and Dedede are possessed is re-used in the Kirby Rocket stages in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, specifically the "Hit the Switch?" track. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes